


Touch My Hand, Play It Cool

by seblaiens



Category: Glee
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boypussy, Boypussy Blaine, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, bp!Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 10:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2618852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seblaiens/pseuds/seblaiens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian is keen on showing his best friend Blaine how great sex can be with the right partner - under one condition; It has to be dirty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch My Hand, Play It Cool

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta TiburonWriter (here on AO3)/ whatdiditellyouflawless (on tumblr).   
> Warnings for a quick, non-sexual trip to the OB/GYN for Blaine.

“So Hummel never really banged you?”

“What?” Blaine laughed perplexed, turning around from where he was dancing to Fleetwood Mac inside his dorm room. Sebastian was spread out on his bed, a textbook spread out on his chest. His eyes were fixed on Blaine, his arms crossed behind his head.

“You once said that you two didn’t have too much sex when you were still together,” Sebastian continued, stretching out more on the bed while he put his book on Blaine’s bedside table. “And you said he was put off by your pussy,” he said while grinning at Blaine, “which is a missed opportunity for him, in my opinion.” Blaine turned around again while rolling his eyes, getting lost in the beat of ‘Seven Wonders’ again.

“You know I don’t like it when you call her a pussy,” Blaine said.

“Oh sorry, I mean your _vag_ ,” Sebastian replied laughing, making the word sound as French as possible because he knew it annoyed Blaine.

“Why are you even asking?” Blaine asked defensively, once again cursing himself for once spilling all his secrets about his relationship with Kurt to Sebastian in a moment of vulnerability. He had been drunk and Kurt had just broken up with him after trying a long distance relationship for a few months. He had spilled everything, from his _special_ anatomy to how Kurt and he never enjoyed having sex with each other. Sebastian had had a blast listening to it, a grin on his face the whole time, cracking jokes about Hummel not being man enough to handle Blaine.

“You know I always think about having sex with you,” Sebastian muttered, smirking while looking up and down Blaine’s body. “It’s almost sad that you still haven’t given me the time of the day, Blaine.”

Blaine laughed again, twirling around the room to turn down the music. He then walked towards Sebastian, lying down next to him on the bed, the back of his hand resting on Sebastian’s chest.

“Having sex with you would be too weird,” Blaine said, closing his eyes while he put one of his legs between Sebastian’s, “and, to answer your question, Kurt and I had sex. We just didn’t have as much sex as two gay teenage boys in their first relationship are rumored to have.”

“I’ve never even been in a relationship and I’ve had more sex than you.”

“That’s because you’re kind of a slut, Sebastian,” Blaine said while turning towards Sebastian, cuddling his face into his friends’ side, “but that’s okay, I still like you, even though sometimes I’m scared of getting some kind of STD when I kiss you.”

“They’re called STI’s now, did you know that?”

Blaine laughed, pressing a kiss to Sebastian’s cheek.

“Of course you would know that,” Blaine said before straddling Sebastian’s stomach, looking down at the relaxed expression on Sebastian’s face.

Their relationship was more physical than Blaine’s relationship with Kurt had ever been and they often caught shade about their interactions with each other. But even when Sebastian tricked Blaine into opening his mouth when they kissed, his tongue gliding over Blaine’s, Blaine never seriously thought about having sex with Sebastian. Sure, there had been the time in high school when it had been tempting, his relationship with Kurt on the fence and Sebastian shamelessly flirting with him whenever they were in the same room, but even then it had been more of a fantasy than something that could actually happen.

It still was like that, somewhat. Blaine thought about having sex with Sebastian when he was too lazy to look up porn when he wanted to get off, but it wasn’t something he thought about in other situations.

Blaine knew that it was different for Sebastian. After Blaine’s revelation about having a vagina, Sebastian’s advances had only gotten stronger, sly comments about what he would do with Blaine if could scattered throughout each conversation they had. The touching and kissing had come after that, first when they were drunk and needy but slowly becoming a normal part of their friendship. Blaine was pretty sure he had been the one initiating it.

“We already make out with each other, shagging each other would just be like losing a few layers and continuing,” Sebastian argued, his hands finding their way underneath Blaine’s shirt and drawing circles onto his hip.

“What if we don’t like having sex with each other and we’ll never be able to look into each other’s eyes again? Or worse, what if we like it and we can’t stop doing it?”

“I don’t see how that would be a bad thing,” Sebastian mumbled, pouting. Blaine sighed, lying down on top of Sebastian, letting his hand stroke through Sebastian’s coiffed up hair.

“No matter how much we would promise each other that it wouldn’t mean anything, we both know it would mean _something_.”

Sebastian’s unimpressed look made Blaine roll his eyes at him again. He had known that Sebastian was stubborn when it came to things he wanted, but he had though Sebastian would give up after almost two years of them being so close and Blaine not making any advances towards sex.

“Let’s just try,” Sebastian whispered, his hands stroking up and down Blaine’s back, “I’d rock your world.”

“I have no trouble believing that,” Blaine said while rolling off Sebastian’s body and standing up again to change the music, “I’m the one who has to tell your one night stands to leave you alone, after all. They really love to tell me about your dick.”

“There’s a lot to love,” Sebastian replied, laughing at his own joke. “But, seriously Blaine, did you ever come while getting fucked by Hummel?”

“Oh my god!” Blaine yelled, turning back towards Sebastian, “why are you so obsessed with my sex life?”

“Just tell me if you did,” Sebastian said with a sly grin, “I bet he couldn’t even find your clit.”

“As if you would be able to find it,” Blaine said laughing, twirling around the room again. “You never had sex with someone who had a vag, either.”

“You never had sex with an actual guy,” whispered Sebastian quietly, so Blaine wouldn’t be able to hear it. Even though Blaine and Hummel had broken up over a year ago, Blaine still didn’t like it when Sebastian made jokes about his ex.

“I came once when I had sex with him,” Blaine answered, coming to a halt in front of Sebastian.

“What did he do differently?”

“Nothing special, really. I was just very desperate, a little drunk and rubbed my clit on my own,” Blaine said smirking, noticing how his words affected Sebastian, who tried to discreetly make more room for his cock by spreading and bending his legs.

“That doesn’t really count,” Sebastian said, taking his eyes off Blaine and fiddling with the pillow, “you made yourself come. It’s like masturbation.”

“So if I’d have sex with you and I’d come while touching myself, you’d say it had nothing to do with your cock inside me?” Blaine asked, getting on the bed once again. He pressed Sebastian’s legs down onto the bed and sat on him again, lower this time, their crotches pressing together.

“You’re awful, Blaine,” Sebastian said, his semi hard cock changing to completely hard in a matter of seconds.

“Am I?” Blaine asked faking innocence while he moved his hips in a circle on top of Sebastian. “What would you do to me, Sebastian?”

“I want to fuck you dirty and hard,” Sebastian moaned, his hands gripping Blaine’s ass, “did you use a condom with him?”

Blaine nodded. “He didn’t like messes.”

 “I’d fuck you without one, show you how messy sex is supposed to be,” Sebastian closed his eyes, his brows furrowed. Blaine felt himself getting wetter and wetter, the outline of Sebastian’s cock pressed onto his pussy. Suddenly, having sex with Sebastian didn’t seem like some fantasy anymore but instead like something he should have done a long time ago.

“We just talked about how I’m afraid to catch all sorts of diseases from you,” Blaine joked, trying to lighten the mood from the sexual tension between them. The attempt fell flat as Sebastian’s hands found their way under Blaine’s shirt again, stroking up and down his front, up to his nipples.

“Sebastian,” Blaine complained, stopping the movement of his hips much to Sebastian’s disappointment. “I’m not gonna have sex with you right now.”

“Just right now or ever,” Sebastian asked, stopping to stroke Blaine’s nipples. His pupils were so big, Blaine almost couldn’t see his iris. Biting his lip, Blaine leaned down to kiss Sebastian again, their tongues touching softly.

“If you really want to do it without a condom,” Blaine said as he got off of Sebastian to lie next to him, “You’re going to take an HIV test.”

“Seriously, Blaine, I’m not a disgusting animal who fucks just anyone without protection,” Sebastian said while opening his pants to take some pressure of his cock.

“There’s still a chance, and I’m not about to get an STD just because your ego is too big to take a test,” Blaine said.

“STI,” Sebastian whispered quietly, but Blaine ignored him.

“Also, I need to get on birth control, which means we’re going to have to wait a while, anyway.”

“You’re not on birth control?” Sebastian asked perplexed. All the girls he knew and hung out with were on the pill, even the ones that were lesbians, because they said it helped them with their periods.

“I don’t usually have sex, Sebastian,” Blaine said, furrowing his brows.

“Are you some kind of religious fanatic?” Sebastian asked, almost seriously.

“My mother is catholic and took me with her to church until I came out as gay,” Blaine replied, shrugging his shoulders. “But no, I just don’t like having sex with strangers. I didn’t even really like having sex with Kurt,” he admitted.

“That’s so sad,” Sebastian said, though he couldn’t keep a straight face and ended up smiling a little. He could go down in Blaine’s memory as the first guy who actually shagged him properly, if he couldn’t be the first one, period.

Blaine rolled his eyes and pressed another kiss to Sebastian’s lips. “Could you close your pants again? I feel like your boner is staring at me.”

“It is,” Sebastian said as he reached down to adjust himself inside his briefs. “It’s telling you ‘hey Blaine, hey, please kiss me.’”

“You’re unbelievable,” Blaine complained, reaching down himself to zip up Sebastian’s pants again, stroking not so accidentally over the, rather impressive, bulge in Sebastian’s underwear.

“Don’t start something you’re not gonna finish,” Sebastian said, his hand finding Blaine’s nipple again and twisting lightly. Blaine yelped in pain, hitting Sebastian in the chest and jumping off the bed.

“I would have let you take my pants off, but now I’m not going to,” Blaine said while pouting. He walked into the bathroom while Sebastian yelled for him to come back, “Please show yourself out,” Blaine said laughing before closing the door behind himself.

“Fuck you, Blaine,” Sebastian said while standing directly in front of the bathroom door Blaine was leaning against. Blaine started laughing, not stopping until he heard his dorm room door close behind Sebastian.

-

Getting his doctor to prescribe him birth control went smoother than expected. Blaine had been seeing Dr. Patton since he moved to New York, and they were on good terms, joking and talking about their day each time Blaine visited. Before moving to NYC, Blaine’s OB/GYN had been female, so switching to a male had been weird at first, but Blaine soon found that Dr. Patton was one of the most relaxed doctors he had ever met. He sometimes wondered if Dr. Patton smoked marijuana in his spare time.

“So why are you changing your mind on birth control so suddenly?” Dr. Patton asked while inspecting Blaine’s private areas. “I’ve been telling you that it’s a smart idea since you started coming here.”

“I’m about to have an actual, active sex life again,” Blaine said, smiling smugly.

“Congratulations,” Dr. Patton replied, patting Blaine’s knee while got everything ready for a pap smear, “I wish I still had one of those.”

“It’s never too late, Dr. Patton,” Blaine replied, remembering the divorce his doctor had told him about when he had been here the last time.

“I have to point out to you that oral contraceptives will not protect you against any kind of STI’s except babies. In most cases.”

“Are they really called STI’s now? The guy I’m about to shag mentioned that, too,” Blaine said while the spatula was inserted into his vagina.

“It’s catching on,” Dr. Patton explained.

“Interesting. Well anyway, he’s gonna get tested before he’s allowed anywhere near my vag anyway,” Blaine explained while Dr. Patton finished up his job.

“I wish all of my patients were like you,” Dr. Patton sighed while taking all of his instruments out of Blaine.

“Mostly celibate?”

“Smart,” Dr. Patton corrected him laughing before helping him down from the table.

-

Blaine started taking the pill the next time he got his period, which turned out to be two weeks after his promise to Sebastian. Sebastian hadn’t gotten his lab report back yet, and Blaine could see that, even if Sebastian tried to hide it, he was a little nervous.

“I know I’m clean as a rubber ducky,” Sebastian would say whenever Blaine asked him about it, so Blaine shrugged his shoulders and stopped asking about it. Sebastian would tell him the state of his dick when the report came back.

“So you’re one-hundred percent protected against me knocking you up now?” Sebastian asked one evening when Blaine was over at his apartment. They had had pizza together in some tiny, shady restaurant Blaine had found a few weeks ago, and then went up to Sebastian’s tiny apartment to cuddle up and watch a movie.

“Nothing every protects you one-hundred percent against babies,” Blaine replied, “just today I saw over five of them on the streets.”

“But yes,” Blaine added when he saw Sebastian roll his eyes, “You could theoretically fill me up with sperm now.”

“Only theoretically?”

“I still don’t know anything about the state of your genitals,” Blaine said, pulling the blanket that was thrown over them up to his nose. Sebastian’s apartment always extremely cold in the winter, and Sebastian was too cheap to turn on his heating until mid-December.

“Soft right now, but keep talking about filling yourself up with come and I’ll chub up.”

“Gross.”

“You asked.”

“Not really.”

Sebastian pulled Blaine closer towards him, turning them so that Blaine’s back was pressed against Sebastian’s chest. Sebastian’s hands found their way under Blaine’s shirt, stroking over his nipples again. Blaine wondered if Sebastian had a secret nipple fetish he hadn’t told him about.

“Can I at least finger you today?” Sebastian asked letting his hand inch towards Blaine’s sweatpants. He stroked over the thick material, not daring to impair his chances by touching Blaine under his pants without permission.

“Why are guys so excited about fingering? It doesn’t even feel good for you,” Blaine said, putting up one of his legs so Sebastian could touch him more easily.

“It strokes our egos,” Sebastian explained while shrugging his shoulders. “Also, it helps with imagination when I have to resort to jerking it in the shower.”

 “Show me your nails,” Blaine said laughing, taking Sebastian’s right hand in his. His fingernails were cut neatly and had no sharp edges, and his fingers were mostly clean.

“Did you plan for this?” Blaine asked, turning towards Sebastian.

“Maybe.”

“And I thought you just wanted to spend some time with your best friend,” Blaine said sighing, putting Sebastian’s hand back between his legs. “Go to town,” Blaine said when Sebastian made a questioning noise behind him.

Sebastian wasted no time, taking off Blaine’s pants and underwear at once. “Not my shirt,” Blaine complained when Sebastian tried taking that off, too, “it’s too cold and I’m already nippy.”

“You’re nippy because you’re turned on, not because you’re cold,” Sebastian said while rolling his eyes.

“I disagree,” Blaine mumbled while Sebastian got comfortable next to him, turning Blaine on his back. They kissed for a little while, which turned Blaine on more than he thought. Kissing Sebastian had never been something that turned him on before, but that had changed since that sacred day saved in Blaine’s memory as the ‘Okay, let’s bang each other’ -day.

He had to admit Sebastian was pretty talented with his tongue. Blaine could feel his clit jump when Sebastian swiped his tongue over Blaine’s, something that only happened when Blaine was really turned on. Sebastian’s fingers twisted his nipples again, not painful but in a fucking sexy kind of way.

“Are you gonna get on with it?” Blaine asked when their lips parted, and Sebastian started sucking hickies on his neck.

“Patience,” Sebastian mumbled, “I’m gonna draw this out as long as I can. Who knows when you’ll let me do it again. ”

“I can’t stay wet forever,” Blaine complained, even though he was pretty sure he wouldn’t dry up while Sebastian was touching him in any way.

Sebastian’s hand left his nipples to start stroking over the inside of his thighs, close to his pussy but still not touching him. Blaine closed his eyes, deciding to just enjoy instead of bicker. He could probably find something to blackmail Sebastian with so he wouldn’t tell people about what he was like in bed.

“Good boy,” Sebastian said smiling when he felt Blaine relax, his fingers starting to rub up and down Blaine’s pussy. Blaine was wet, a sensation Sebastian hadn’t really felt before. He wasn’t used to vaginas; he had even opted to asking one of lesbian friends to help him out. Sabrina had first thought he was joking, but had told him exactly how to please someone using his mouth and hands.

Sebastian put his newly learned skills into action, rubbing small circles over Blaine’s clit, watching his face to gauge his reaction. Blaine liked his lips, which Sebastian took as a positive sign, and he increased the pressure of his rubbing. He didn’t want to go too hard, not knowing how sensitive Blaine was, but he seemed to enjoy the amount of pressure Sebastian used.

When Sebastian was satisfied with the amount of fluid between Blaine’s legs, he let his fingers go farther down, towards Blaine’s hole. He hovered his fingers around a little, getting the tips wet before sinking two of them inside. A moan escaped his mouth as his fingers glided in, the hot, wet walls of Blaine’s pussy around them. He could hardly imagine how fucking good this would feel around his cock. He could see Blaine smile at the noise that had escaped him, playfully biting Blaine’s neck for it.

“Can I eat you out?” Sebastian asked, clearing his throat when his voice came out scratchy. Blaine pondered the thought for a few seconds, ultimately nodding. Sebastian’s cock jerked inside of his sweatpants.

Sebastian moved between Blaine’s legs, spreading them a little farther so he could fit comfortably between them, his fingers still inside Blaine. He guessed Blaine’s vagina looked like he had expected it to, like the ones he had seen in sex ed class. Maybe Blaine’s inner lips were a little bigger than the ones that were pictured inside text books. Sebastian licked over his lips, then pressed them against Blaine’s clit. It tasted saltier than sucking dick, but more pleasant than come.

“I thought vaginas were supposed to smell fishy,” Sebastian mentioned, pressing soft kisses against Blaine’s clit before licking over it. He could hear Blaine moan above him while his pussy clenched around his fingers. Sebastian sealed his lips around Blaine’s clit, sucking on it lightly like he would with a dick. That’s what Sabrina told him, at least. The clit was like a little mini dick with a lot of foreskin.

 Sebastian started moving his fingers inside of Blaine, his fingers slipping around pretty nicely thanks to the mixture of Blaine’s own juices and Sebastian’s spit. He pressed his finger up towards Blaine’s stomach, careful to point upwards using his whole finger and not his nail. He didn’t want to make Blaine bleed the first time he fingered him, Blaine probably wouldn’t let him near his pussy again if that happened.

His thrust got quicker gradually while he was still liking over Blaine’s clit. Sebastian could feel his boner trapped between himself and the mattress, pre-come making his briefs sticky. He would have to jerk off and change clothes before he could go to sleep. Maybe he could convince Blaine to jerk him off afterwards. The thought of Blaine touching his cock made Sebastian moan, his hips thrusting against the mattress. He could feel little spasms of Blaine’s pussy, a good sign as Sabrina had told him.

Sebastian’s tongue was getting kind of tired, so he opted to use his other hand to rub Blaine’s clit while he picked up the speed of his fingers inside of Blaine. It came as kind of a surprise for Sebastian when Blaine came, his pussy gripping his fingers almost painfully. Blaine made a strangled sound and grabbed Sebastian’s hair, pulling on them painfully as writhed on the bed.

“So that was okay?” Sebastian asked once he lay down besides Blaine again, putting the blankets over Blaine’s exposed body again.

“Mmm,” Blaine responded, turning towards Sebastian’s chest and cuddling himself against it.

“Did you shave for me or do you just like it hairless down there?” Sebastian asked, genuinely curious.

“I get waxes,” Blaine responded sleepily, “and it’s easier to clean up when you have your period.” Sebastian hummed in response, licking over his lips to taste Blaine’s pussy again. He heard light snoring coming from Blaine, who had his eyes closed and his mouth open, starting to drool onto Sebastian’s chest.

“Gross,” Sebastian mumbled, pushing Blaine down from his body.

“Hey,” Blaine protested quietly.

“I have a raging boner, Blaine, I have to take care of this,” Sebastian said, pushing an extra pillow into Blaine’s arms to cuddle instead.

“Have fun. Please don’t come on me.”

-

Sebastian got his test results a few days after rocking Blaine’s world using just his tongue and hands. He was completely clean and healthy, which he rubbed into Blaine’s face at least once a day.

“I told you my dick isn’t a breeding ground for diseases,” he said gleefully when Blaine congratulated him on his healthy cock while they were getting coffee together before going to classes, “and now you have no way to get out of banging me.”

“I have dance classes today,” Blaine mentioned after he ordered his coffee, “so not today.”

“Well, I have a _Law and Sexuality_ lecture today, which has the word sex in it,” Sebastian said, mocking Blaine, “that means I’ll be thinking about sleeping with you the whole day.”

“You should really pay more attention in class,” Blaine commented while paying for both of their coffees, “many people would kill to attend Columbia.”

“People would also kill to attend NYADA,” Sebastian said while rolling his eyes. He leaned on the counter where they waiting for their order, carelessly looking through sugars and Splenda until their drinks were ready.

“Which is why I take my studies seriously.”

“I only went to Columbia because I didn’t get into Harvard. Also, I still don’t like that you and Hummel attend the same college,” Sebastian mumbled, changing the topic.

“I have no classes with him,” Blaine assured him, “I never really see him or Rachel.”

“NYADA is tiny and they must be the most annoying students on campus,” Sebastian said while taking his coffee from the barista, “I imagine it’s hard to _not_ notice them.”

“Stop worrying,” Blaine said, taking Sebastian’s hand while they walked out of the coffee shop together, “I’m all yours.”

“Gross.”

-

Blaine’s roommate at NYADA was a senior that shared some of his classes with Kurt and Rachel. It had bothered Blaine at first, knowing that he was forced to interact with one of his exes friends on a daily basis. His only silver lining in that scenario was that Andrew was straight, so the chances of him hooking up with Kurt were slim to none. Blaine had felt bad instantly when a mean thought about Kurt harassing straight men came across his mind. He had sworn himself to be the bigger man in their break up, trying to stop himself from blaming everything on Kurt. Sebastian had rolled his eyes when he had told him about being mature about the break up, telling Blaine that, in his opinion, _Gayface fucked it up damn well._

“Hey, Blaine,” Andrew said when Blaine walked into their dorm room after his classes had ended, “I’m going back to Jersey on Thanksgiving, are you staying here?”

“Yeah,” Blaine answered, putting his bag onto his bed before walking over towards his closet, where he pulled out some comfortable clothes. He wanted to take a shower and afterwards just relax, maybe watch a couple episodes of _Game of Thrones_ before falling asleep. He was glad that he had the next few days off.

“Have fun with your boy. Just please don’t do it on my bed,” Andrew laughed.

Blaine froze. “My boy?” He asked, furrowing his brow.

“It’s Sebastian, right? That’s his name.”

“He’s not my boy,” Blaine said, his ears burning. God, he really hoped this wouldn’t get back to Kurt.

“Oh. Well, just don’t have sex with anyone on my bed, please.”

“Sure,” Blaine mumbled absent-mindedly, walking over towards the bathroom.

-

“Do you want me to take you out for dinner before?” Sebastian was flipping through one of Blaine’s essays, taking note of the red marks all over the paper, written in Blaine’s own handwriting.

“Do you need someone to proofread your essays?” He added after Blaine didn’t answer.

“We don’t even study the same thing, Sebastian, you wouldn’t be able to find errors.”

“I could spot grammar and spelling errors,” Sebastian grumbled, putting down the papers again and turning around towards the dorm’s bathroom, where Blaine taking off stage make-up. He had had rehearsals for some musical he was starring in. Sebastian wasn’t really into it. For him, performing was something he had left behind after high school, knowing that his voice wasn’t good enough for an actual career in music.

“That’s cute of you, but no,” Blaine said, walking out of the bathroom when he was done washing his face, “I get good enough grades on my own.” Sebastian rolled his eyes.

“So, dinner or not?”

“No, I’d rather stay in,” Blaine mumbled, taking off his jeans before getting on his bed and cuddling himself into the covers. Sebastian walked over, too, setting next to Blaine on the bed, though not scooting under the covers. Blaine turned towards him, leaning up to kiss Sebastian, their lips pressing together chastely for a few seconds.

“So…” Sebastian said when their lips parted, his eyes still closed. He could hear Blaine chuckle.

“Yes, I want to have sex with you right now.”

“Great,” Sebastian said smiling, putting his hands on Blaine’s waist and leaning up to kiss him again. Blaine climbed on top of his lap, pushing the covers down to their feet in the process. He let his hands wander beneath Sebastian’s sweater, stroking over the smooth skin of his abs and chest, making goose bumps appear all over Sebastian’s skin. Blaine parted their lips and leant back, taking off Sebastian’s sweater and opening his pants.

“Take yours off, too,” Sebastian said, his voice deep and a little scratchy. He cleared his throat while Blaine took of his own shirt, baring his body to Sebastian. Sebastian could feel his cock grow harder as he watched Blaine throw his shirt on the floor next to his bed, his skin smooth and perfect in the dim light of the dorm room.

Sebastian pulled Blaine in his arms, kissing his neck and letting his hands wander up and down Blaine’s back, stroking slightly over his butt before going up again. His cock started throbbing when Blaine scooted up a little, letting his crotch run over the length of Sebastian’s dick.  Their chests pressed together as Sebastian started turning them around, pushing Blaine down on his back, Sebastian putting his body in between Blaine’s legs.

“I want to go back in time to 17-year-old me and tell him to chill,” Sebastian said laughing before licking over Blaine’s left nipple.

“Why that?”

“Because I thought I wouldn’t get another chance with you,” Sebastian answered, biting Blaine’s nipple lightly.

“Weird how it works out sometimes,” Blaine mused while putting his hand on Sebastian’s neck, stroking his thumb up and down.

“We bang who we think we deserve,” Sebastian said, shrugging his shoulders. Blaine laughed out loud, lifting his hips for Sebastian as he sat up and tugged at Blaine’s underwear. He could feel his face heat up as Sebastian checked out his naked body, his eyes traveling over every inch of Blaine’s body. Blaine looked down to Sebastian’s crotch, the black material of his boxer briefs not doing anything to hide his erection. Blaine licked his lips. Sebastian looked bigger than Kurt, and he wondered if it would hurt the first few minutes, as it had his first time with Kurt. He hadn’t had sex since his break up, and since then he had only used his fingers. Well, and Sebastian’s.

“Don’t overthink,” he could hear Sebastian say, “Just enjoy some dick for once.”

Blaine laughed, closing his eyes. Sebastian took off Blaine’s sock, mumbling something about how _only boring people keep their socks on during sex,_ then he pressed kisses onto Blaine’s abdomen, down to his clit and his hole, where he pushed his tongue into Blaine a few times. Blaine moaned slightly, gripping the headboard of his bed and pulling his legs up towards himself.

He watched as Sebastian took of his own underwear with some trouble, almost face-planting on Blaine before he could catch himself by gripping Blaine’s knee. Sebastian had a pretty cock, Blaine had to admit. He was uncut; something Blaine didn’t have any experience with, yet. He wondered if it would make a great difference during sex. His dick was smooth without prominent veins, and he was _thick_.

“You okay?” Sebastian asked, his eyebrows raised as Blaine kept staring at his dick.

“I don’t really know what I expected,” Blaine said, leaning his head back onto the mattress and closing his eyes, “but definitely not _that_.”

“I don’t know if I should be flattered or not.”

“You should be. You’re about two inches bigger than what I’m used to.”

Sebastian grinned. Knowing that he was bigger than Hummel did wonders to his ego. He scooted forwards on his knees a little, letting the head of his cock run through Blaine’s folds. The friction felt amazing, Blaine’s lips massaging the sensitive head of his cock. He could see some of his pre-come clinging to Blaine.

“Spit in my hand,” Sebastian said, reaching his right hand towards Blaine.

“What?” Blaine said, opening his eyes, a confused look in his face.

“I need to lube up a little before putting it in.”

“That’s so gross, Sebastian,” Blaine whined, pulling a face.

“Sex with me is kinda gross, Blaine, get used to it.”

Blaine reluctantly raised his head and spit in Sebastian’s outstretched hand.

“Wasn’t that difficult, was it?” Sebastian asked while stroking his hand up and down his cock.

“We should invest in lube so I don’t ever have to do that again,” Blaine whined, watching Sebastian as he lined himself up with Blaine’s entrance.

“No way,” Sebastian said smiling, “that was way too hot. I’m not giving that up.” Blaine rolled his eyes. Of course Sebastian would be into sharing as many bodily fluids as possible during sex.

Blaine tensed up as Sebastian pressed the head of his cock into Blaine. It went in smoother than expected, instead of the burning sensation Blaine had expected a feeling of pressure spreading in his groin region.

“Relax,” Sebastian whispered, his thumb rubbing soft circles over Blaine’s clit, “you’re contracting your muscles and while that feels great for me, it’ll hurt you.”

“That’s easy for you to say,” Blaine mumbled, taking one of Sebastian’s hands between his, “you’re not getting something huge getting shoved up your vag.”

“It’s not like I’ve never bottomed before.”

“Really?” Blaine asked surprised. He would have guessed Sebastian was one of those guys who would never let someone top them.

Instead of answering, Sebastian started pressing his cock into Blaine more quickly. He took his hand back from Blaine, putting them on Blaine’s hip instead to pull him onto his cock. Blaine made an umpf-sound when Sebastian stopped, his whole cock inside Blaine. Sebastian had to hold himself back from coming, the sensation of _wet hot clenching_ so different from what he was used to.

“You’re destroying all future sex for me right now,” Sebastian said, his voice strained, “this feels fucking amazing.”

Blaine laughed, but started to moan when Sebastian started thrusting into him. He could feel his wetness sliding down towards his butt crack, a testament to how wet he was. Sebastian’s thrusting didn’t hurt in the slightest after Blaine had relaxed, and Sebastian’s thumb had resumed rubbing his clit, making Blaine feel like electric shocks were sent throughout his whole body. Blaine didn’t even feel ashamed when he noticed how labored their breathing was, didn’t feel embarrassed at the slick sound his pussy was making when Sebastian pulled out. He knew Sebastian probably got off on that, too.

“Turn around,” Sebastian moaned while he pulled out. Blaine actually _whined_ at the loss of Sebastian’s cock, but complied with Sebastian’s order. He laid on his stomach, grabbing a pillow to hold on to while Sebastian pushed his cock into Blaine again.

Sebastian pushed into Blaine harder than before, making his body rock up the bed with each thrust. It felt like his cock got massaged by Blaine’s clenching pussy, and the view of Blaine’s ass and back didn’t make it any easier for Sebastian to draw it out. He stopped his thrusting momentarily, his breathing mixing with some relieved laughter, while stroking over Blaine’s butt. He spread the cheeks slightly, exposing Blaine’s butt hole, slightly wet from where some of his juices had run down towards it. Sebastian pressed his left thumb onto Blaine’s hole, stroking lightly over it until it puckered up.

“Bas,” Blaine whined, making Sebastian snap his head up from Blaine’s ass, “we can try that later, but right now I just want to come.”

“Sure,” Sebastian mumbled, leaving Blaine’s butt hole alone and resuming his thrusting.

He put his right hand beneath Blaine’s body, finding his clit again and rubbing furiously, wanting to make Blaine come before him so he could enjoy Blaine’s pussy clenching as hard around his cock as it did when he fingered him. Blaine came shortly after, biting into his pillow when his orgasm figuratively _exploded_ inside of him.

“Don’t hold back,” Sebastian said, grinding his teeth because he was so close to coming.

Blaine stopped biting his pillow and just let lose, his moans desperate, echoing through the dorm room. The people next to his room could probably hear him and the thumping of the bed against the wall. Sebastian came shortly after, pushing his cock as deeply into Blaine as he could, coating Blaine’s pussy with his come. He stayed inside Blaine for a while, enjoying the tiny tremors of Blaine’s pussy that still massaged his cock.

“You enjoying your stay?” Blaine mumbled smiling, clenching his pussy as hard as he could. Sebastian smiled, his eyes closed and his head leaned back. He eventually pulled out after a few more seconds, staying behind Blaine to watch his come slide out of his pussy.

“It feels weird,” Blaine said, wiggling his butt. “It feels like I’m having my period.”

“No blood, just my man juice,” Sebastian mumbled while lying down next to Blaine, shoving him over to one side of the bed so Sebastian had some space.

“Please don’t ever call it that again.”

“I make no promises.”

-

Blaine soon learned that having sex without a condom included a lot more laundry and cleaning up afterwards. They fell asleep shortly after they had finished their post-bang-cuddles, huddled under the covers without even bothering to put on underwear, their naked bodies pressing against each other. Blaine had woken up with his legs sticking together and dried come stains on his sheets. Sebastian had complained about having to clean his dick because Blaine didn’t suck it clean, to which Blaine almost gagged in response.

“I’m gonna get you to do it one day,” Sebastian mused before he had started to kiss and lick over Blaine’s ear. Blaine’s grumbling stomach had stopped them from going further though, breaking the intimacy of the moment.

-

“Blaine? Are you even listening?” Tina asked, looking offended as she stared at Blaine with wide eyes and a half open mouth.

“Sorry,” Blaine hurriedly answered, trying to get his mind away from Sebastian’s nude body, “what were you saying?”

“You’re lucky you’re cute, Bling-Bling,” Tina sighed. “I was saying that Sam and Mercedes planned a little ‘Old _New Directions_ ’ get together.”

Blaine grimaced. He wasn’t in contact with most of his former glee friends anymore. Tina and Sam were pretty much the only ones he still saw on a regular basis. All his other friends had chosen Kurt over him when they broke up, which Blaine could understand from an outsiders perspective. They had been Kurt’s friends first. But it still hurt to think about the friendships he had to sacrifice along with the loss of his first relationship.

“You could bring Sebastian,” Tina proposed, raising her eyebrows at him, “you two seem very _very_ close.”

Blaine opted to not saying anything. It had taken Tina some time to get used to Sebastian being a part of Blaine’s life again in their senior year of high school. But eventually she had admitted to thinking that Sebastian was _okay_. Admittedly, she had been tipsy and Blaine had told her about Sebastian being there for him after his and Kurt’s break up.

“I think that would turn out even worse than me showing up alone.”

“It’ll be fun! And you can show Kurt that you’re over him!”

“I don’t need to prove to him that I’ve moved on. I’m an adult who can handle his love life in a mature and healthy way,” Blaine said before taking a sip of his coffee.  He felt pretty pleased with himself for that speech.

“When did you get so boring?” Tina sighed. Blaine smiled at her in response.

Blaine silently considered Tina’s idea.  But maybe he should go and prove his old friends that he was a person outside of being Kurt’s boyfriend. Whenever Blaine ran into Rachel, they couldn’t find anything to talk about.  She obviously felt awkward about talking to her best friend’s ex, and he felt awkward because he knew whatever he would say would inevitably get back to Kurt.

He hadn’t seen Santana, Artie, Quinn or Mercedes in what it felt like _forever_.

“You know what, I’ll be there,” Blaine decided, “and I’ll bring Sebastian with me.”

Tina squealed and clapped her hands together cutely before taking out her phone to text Mercedes.

-

 “So you’re telling me you want to use me to make Hummel jealous? I’m in,” Sebastian said when Blaine told him about the party they were going to the next weekend.

“Not jealous,” Blaine laughed, pressing kisses to Sebastian’s chest. Sebastian had pretty much called him over for a booty call, masking it as _‘I’ll make you bacon and we can watch a movie while you blow me’_. But it was Friday evening, and Blaine didn’t have anything better to do than hang out with Sebastian anyway, with the added bonus of a secured orgasm from someone else besides his hand.

“I just want to show my friends that I’m my own person,” he continued, opening Sebastian’s zipper and fly. Blaine was lying between Sebastian’s legs on the bed, once again grateful that Sebastian had set up his media in his bedroom rather than in the living-room-adjoined-kitchen. This way, sexy movie time was way more comfortable than doing it on a couch.

“Of course,” Sebastian whispered while letting his fingers run through Blaine’s curls. Blaine looked up at him, grinning at how flushed Sebastian’s skin was. He had been teasing Sebastian throughout half of the movie, massaging over the bulge in his pants and licking over his neck and ear.

Once Sebastian’s pants were open, Blaine began licking over his boxer briefs, making the blue material stick to Sebastian’s erection with his saliva. It would be his first time blowing Sebastian, his first time blowing someone with an above average cock.

“If you make me gag I’ll never blow you again,” Blaine said while sitting up to take off Sebastian’s pants and underwear.

“I’m willing to take that risk. Someone has to teach you how to deepthroat, Blaine. Obviously Hummel just didn’t have enough _talent_ ,” Sebastian said, trying to smirk sexily but failing when Blaine started licking over his shaft.

“You’re all talk and no action,” Blaine laughed while pulling back Sebastian’s foreskin. He pressed a kiss to the head of Sebastian’s cock before licking over it, tasting the pre-come that had gathered there. He had never tasted come before but he found he didn’t mind the taste, letting it stay inside his mouth for a little while before swallowing.

“I’ve always used condoms before,” he explained when he saw Sebastian’s raised eyebrow.

“Even for blowjobs?”

“Kurt liked it clean,” Blaine shrugged, wrapping his hand around the base of Sebastian’s cock, stroking up and down.

“Remind me to punch him in the face when I see him,” Sebastian whispered, spreading his legs a little further for Blaine.

“Did you ever think about how maybe you’re the weird one for liking dirty sex?” Blaine asked in-between pressing kisses to Sebastian’s cock.

“Nope,” Sebastian whispered, which made Blaine laugh.

Taking a deep breath, Blaine opened his mouth and took Sebastian’s cock in his mouth. He could hear Sebastian moan above him, feel the slight tremors of his body. Blaine did what Kurt used to like whenever he blew him and licked over the head of Sebastian’s cock with a lot of pressure, but stopped as soon as he heard Sebastian hiss above him.

“I’m pretty sensitive,” Sebastian explained, a little embarrassed

“I’m not used to uncut,” Blaine explained, going back to stimulating Sebastian with his hand, “you gotta tell me what to look out for.”

“Just be a little bit softer,” Sebastian said, crossing his arms behind his head.

Blaine nodded before closing his lips around Sebastian’s cock again, going as far down as he could. He actually surprised himself by how far he could go, only an inch or two not fitting inside his mouth. Blaine softly licked over the head when he went back up for air again, making Sebastian shiver. Blaine looked up at Sebastian, who was watching him intently, his hands gripping the headboard, his knuckles standing out white from his hands.

“Go down as far as you can,” Sebastian said, his voice strained.

Blaine complied while rolling his eyes, trying his hardest to get the last few inches in his mouth without gagging, when he felt Sebastian’s hand on his head, steadily pressing him farther down. He stopped breathing when he allowed Sebastian to push, his eyes watering when his lips reached the base of Sebastian’s cock, his nose pressed against his trimmed pubic hair. He went up for air a few seconds after, coughing a little bit.

“See? It’s not so hard,” Sebastian said, pretty pleased with himself, “I learned to do that when I was 15.”

“I don’t know if that’s something to be proud of.”

“Stop the slut-shaming, Blaine,” Sebastian said, mockingly offended.

Blaine alternated between licking over Sebastian’s cock and going up and down, sucking as hard as he could whenever he went upwards. His pussy got wetter and wetter from the sounds Sebastian made, his low groans and heavy breathing affecting Blaine more than he thought it would. He was just about to let his hand wander into his pants when Sebastian started to come, not any warning mumbled before he started spurting into Blaine’s mouth.

Sebastian held Blaine’s head on his cock when Blaine started to pull back, his mouth filling up with a surprising amount of come. If Sebastian had come that much when he was fucking him, Blaine didn’t wonder how he completely messed up his sheets anymore. Blaine patiently waited for Sebastian to finish, deciding to glare daggers at Sebastian instead of trying to pull off.

“Don’t you dare to spit,” Sebastian said laughing when he finally pulled his cock from Blaine’s mouth, pressing his hand over Blaine’s lips. “If you swallow I’ll do whatever you want.”

Blaine reluctantly swallowed, wanting nothing more than getting rid of the gooey substance in his mouth. It was definitely more disgusting than licking pre-come. The come slid slowly down, making his throat feel weird.

“I would never do that for someone I don’t like, I hope you realize that,” Blaine said, trying to get off the bed and into the bedroom to rinse his mouth.

“Where are you going?” Sebastian whined, grabbing Blaine’s arm and pulling him into his arms.

“Brush my teeth or something,” Blaine mumbled, trying to get out of Sebastian’s grip.

“Nope,” Sebastian decided, rolling them around so that Blaine was beneath him. He pressed their lips together, tasting his own come on Blaine’s lips, knowing that Blaine tasted it too turning him on again. He pressed his tongue into Blaine’s mouth while letting one of his hands slip beneath Blaine’s pants, rubbing over his pussy through his underwear.

“I want you to ride me,” Sebastian said after parting their lips, Blaine looking up at him with glossy eyes and swollen lips.

“Okay,” Blaine turned them so he was on top of Sebastian, taking off his shirt while sitting on his stomach. “Will you be able to get it up again?”

“I’d get it up any time for you,” Sebastian said laughing, letting his hands run over Blaine’s naked torso.

“Why do you want me so bad?” Blaine asked, smiling. He liked the way Sebastian made him feel about himself, like he was someone special, the sexiest person Sebastian had ever met. No other boy had ever expressed that much interest in Blaine on a purely physical level, and it excited Blaine how he could turn Sebastian on by sometimes just lying next to him.

“I guess you just hit my buttons,” Sebastian answered, shrugging.

Blaine continued smiling while he opened his pants. He had to get off Sebastian take the rest of his clothing off, straddling Sebastian as soon as his pants hit the floor. He positioned his pussy on the tip of Sebastian’s cock, which was lying on his body, pointing towards his navel. Blaine moved up and down Sebastian’s hardening cock, the strokes becoming faster and faster due to the wetness Blaine left on Sebastian’s cock.

“I’m ready, come on,” Sebastian said, his hands gripping Blaine’s hips. Blaine complied, his hand wrapping around Sebastian’s shaft and pointing it upwards towards his pussy. Sinking down on Sebastian’s cock was one of the greatest feelings Blaine had ever had. He whined when Sebastian was about half way in him, stopping for a few seconds to catch his breath.

“We’re gonna do this way more often,” Blaine said, completely out of breath. Sebastian didn’t answer; instead just thrust his hips upward, burying his dick completely inside Blaine before lying on the bed again.

“You asshole,” Blaine complained, putting his hands on Sebastian’s chest before sinking farther down, until his ass was touching Sebastian’s thighs. He slowly started a rhythm, getting used to the way it felt when he was on top instead of Sebastian. Blaine had never tried out riding before, Kurt and him always opting for missionary instead of trying out new positions.

Sebastian stopped him after a while, holding onto Blaine’s hips hard before starting to thrust into Blaine from below, the sound of skin slapping against skin echoing crudely through the apartment. At least here nobody would complain to Blaine about the bed banging against the wall.

Blaine could feel his orgasm building just as Sebastian stopped thrusting, making Blaine move on top of him again. Blaine moaned when Sebastian started rubbing over his clit instead of holding him, what felt like electric shocks running through Blaine’s pussy at the sensation. Blaine’s legs became tired quickly and he had to take a break, making Sebastian thrust into him again. He was so close to coming, taking the initiative and rubbing his clit until his pussy began contracting around Sebastian’s dick, his orgasm ripping through him even more intense than when Sebastian fucked him before.

“Fuck, Blaine,” Sebastian moaned, thrusting up into Blaine almost violently for a last time, coming inside Blaine, his come almost immediately dripping out onto his crotch. He slowly thrust up into Blaine for a few times while he was coming before stopping and lying flat on the bed, Blaine slumped over him with Sebastian’s cock still inside him.

“I can feel it dripping out,” Blaine said, pulling a grimace. It would probably take a while before he would get used to having sex without a condom.

“That’s so hot,” Sebastian whispered, stroking his hands up and down Blaine’s back, “but I think we should take a shower before I have to change my sheets.”

“I had to change my sheets because of you!” Blaine complained, biting Sebastian’s ear lightly.

“That’s different.”

“How is it different?”

“Well, they were your sheets.”

Blaine playfully punched Sebastian, but got up and went to the bathroom, Sebastian soon following after.

-

“I’m starting to think that this was a bad idea,” Blaine said as they stepped into the elevator up to Mercedes’ and Sam’s apartment. He had stayed at Sebastian’s the night before, having brought clothes to change for the New Direction’s get-together.

“You’re not going to wuss out, right?” Sebastian asked, putting one of his arms around Blaine after pushing the button to the 7th floor.

“I’m already here,” Blaine said, shrugging his shoulders and putting his head against Sebastian’s shoulder. Sebastian pressed a light kiss to Blaine’s forehead, letting his lips linger for a few seconds, stopping when the elevator doors opened.

They were fashionable laty. Most of the people were already there, except Rachel and Kurt not. Blaine felt relieved. Maybe they wouldn’t even show up.

Surprisingly, Sebastian was greeted without much of a scandal. Most of the people already knew that Sebastian and Blaine were friends again. Only the people in the class ahead of Blaine were surprised by it. Blaine mostly stuck to hanging out around Mike and Sam, while Sebastian talked to Quinn about studying law.

“Who knew those two would get along?” Mike said smilingly when he was left alone with Blaine.  Sam had gone off to talking to Tina, Mercedes, Puck and Artie. Santana and Brittany had separated into their own little corner, catching up on each other’s lives. 

“Sebastian and Quinn?” Blaine asked. Mike nodded. “They’re actually pretty similar,” Blaine admitted.

“How long has it been going on between you guys?” Mike asked, getting another beer.

“We’re just friends,” Blaine said, trying to sound casual.

“Really?” Mike asked, raising his eyebrows at Blaine, “You seem to be pretty comfortable with each other.”

“Really close friends. Who happen to have sex with each other now and then,” Blaine admitted, staring at the beer in his hands, not daring to look at Mike.

“There we go,” Mike laughed.

Sebastian walked over to them as Quinn went to sit with the others.

“Having fun?” Blaine asked when Sebastian reached them, cuddling himself close to Blaine’s side, as if he was trying to show Mike how close they were.

“Time of my life,” Sebastian responded sarcastically, draping one arm around Blaine’s shoulder.  “You’re Mike, right?” he asked, extending his other hand to shake Mike’s.

“Yep,” Mike responded smiling, “we were just talking about you.”

“Whatever he says is a lie,” Sebastian said, winking at Blaine, “he always tells people I actually have a heart.”

Blaine pouted slightly, which made both men laugh at him. Sebastian even dared to press a kiss to Blaine’s forehead, like he had done in the elevator. Mike excused himself to sit with the other people shortly after, not before telling Sebastian that it was a pleasure to _actually_ meet him for the first time.

“Wanna get out of here and have hot, dirty sex in an alleyway?” Sebastian whispered into Blaine’s ear, letting the hand around his shoulders glide around Blaine’s waist, stroking under the shirt and tickling Blaine.

“Sebastian,” Blaine hissed, his eyes darting towards his old friends which were sitting on the couches around the living room table. “Everyone can see us!”

“Maybe I’m into that.”

“Of course you would be,” Blaine sighed, stepping out of Sebastian’s arms and walking towards his friends, Sebastian sadly trotting behind him.

-

Kurt and Rachel showed up about half an hour later. They both excused themselves for being late, giving a little spiel about both of them not getting ready in time because the respective other was taking too long in the bathroom. The moment they had walked in Sebastian had put his arms around Blaine’s waist again, cuddling him into his side. Blaine saw Kurt glaring daggers at them from across the table.

“It feels like haven’t talked to you in ages!” Rachel squealed, taking Blaine’s hand in hers. She quickly glanced at Sebastian, but looked away and didn’t say anything.

“Don’t you two go to the same school?” Sebastian asked before sipping at his beer, watching Rachel with a questioning look.

“NYADA’s very busy,” Rachel tried to explain, smiling her biggest stage grin. All the people around the table stopped for a moment in their conversations, an awkward silence settling over them until everyone picked up their conversations again.

Blaine could see Kurt staring at them out of the corner of his eyes. He was sitting next to Rachel and Mercedes, at the other side of the table. Sebastian had since started talking to Santana, who had left her little corner with Brittany and sat around the table with all of them. Blaine opted to just sip his beer and listen to a conversation about comic books between Sam and Puck, occasionally dropping into the conversation when his opinion was asked for.

“So how come he’s here?” Kurt asked after a few minutes of watching them, nodding his head towards Sebastian. The conversations around the table got quiet again, everyone knowing of the history between Kurt, Blaine and Sebastian.

“We’re friends,” Blaine said before Sebastian could say something bitchy, “I invited him.”

“So you get touchy-feely with just about anybody now?” Kurt asked, trying to provoke Blaine. Blaine didn’t know what to say, not wanting to make Sebastian uncomfortable by making him out to be something more than just a friend. Sure, they had sex, but they weren’t technically _dating._

“I think Blaine can choose for himself who is allowed to touch him,” Sebastian said, stroking his thumb over Blaine’s waist. Kurt’s eyes flickered to Sebastian for a second before looking back at Blaine, staring at him like he had lost his mind.

“I think Blaine can speak for himself,” Kurt replied, almost hissing.

“I think Blaine is pretty uncomfortable,” Blaine said, hoping it would stop the fight breaking out between Kurt and Sebastian. They did stop, even though they still glared at each other from time to time, especially whenever Sebastian would lean over to whisper something in Blaine’s ear. Blaine knew what he was doing, of course. He was showing that Blaine was _his_ now, that, even though Kurt had kept them away from each other for a long time, it was him who Blaine was with now. Blaine didn’t know if he liked the way Sebastian was behaving.

-

They left the party as soon as the first few people started leaving, not before Sebastian got Quinn’s and Santana’s numbers, though. Blaine smiled when he saw them saying goodbye, Santana rolling her eyes at him in a fond manner and Quinn smiling while saying goodbye. He wondered if he would be seeing more of the two girls in the future.

They took the subway back to Sebastian’s apartment in upper Manhattan. Blaine guessed Sebastian’s parents paid his rent, since there was no way Sebastian would be able to pay for university and an apartment at the same time from the little pay he got from working as an assistant in a lawyer’s office.

Sebastian tried to initiate sex as soon as they stepped through the doors of the apartment, quickly stopping though when Blaine rebuffed his attention. He raised his eyebrows but didn’t say anything, letting Blaine go into the bathroom to get ready for bed alone, waiting until he came out for his turn. Blaine could almost feel the relief pouring out of Sebastian’s body when he initiated cuddling when they were lying in bed.

“Are you mad at me?” Sebastian asked quietly, the heather and traffic outside the only noise in the apartment.

“I don’t know,” Blaine said honestly, “I didn’t like how possessive you got over me when you were talking to Kurt.”

“I thought you wanted that to happen.”

“I don’t know what I wanted. I just hoped seeing me with you would show my friends that I’m a person outside of my relationships. I think I just came across like an asshole, though.”

“Welcome to the bitch club,” Sebastian joked, pressing a kiss to Blaine’s mouth. Blaine smiled in the darkness, pressing his face against Sebastian’s chest, and listened to his breathing.

-

Snow was already falling when his New York friends started asking him about the changing dynamic between Sebastian and him. They all knew Sebastian of course, and they had seen the touchy-feely relationship the both of them had. But even Blaine had to admit that their relationship had changed. Instead of going out with groups of friends, they usually just hung out by themselves a lot, favoring staying in at home over going out with their friends.

Blaine had evaded every question that had been asked until now. Now each time he had to deny the change between Sebastian and him, it made him feel worse about their _thing_.

“What are we doing, Sebastian?” Blaine asked one day when they were sitting together on his bed doing homework, Blaine’s roommate out with friends.

“Right now I’m writing an essay. No idea what you’re doing, though,” Sebastian answered, typing furiously at his laptop.

“I mean _us_ ,” Blaine said annoyed, putting away the sheet music he’d been working on. “We have sex together, we go out together, but we’re not _together_ ,” he added, incorporating a lot of pointing between them in his speech.

“So you want to talk about feelings and stuff?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, I knew this would be inevitable,” Sebastian saved the word document he was working at and set his laptop aside. “I like you. You must like me a lot, because you’re one of those people who think monogamy is _the shit_. So I guess it’s up to you what we are.”

“So if I asked you to be my boyfriend, you would agree?”

“Pretty much.”

“Well, that was surprisingly painless,” Blaine admitted, shrugging his shoulders. “But you know I expect you to be devoted to me and not have sex with other guys, right?”

“Blaine,” Sebastian sighed, picking up his laptop again, “I haven’t slept with  anyone else since you made me take the STI test.”

“Oh.”

“You’re all the man I need,” Sebastian laughed, putting his feet into Blaine’s lap, “and now massage my feet, I had to walk here from the subway station.”

-

It surprised Blaine how little their relationship changed. An update on his relationship status on Facebook was as far as changes went, his profile now proudly stating ‘In a relationship with Sebastian Smythe’. A few people commented on his post, comments ranging from ‘about time!’ to ‘wait what’. Sebastian had chuckled when reading those posts, forcing Blaine to take a selfie of them and put it as his profile picture to get even more attention.

It seemed like the only person who hadn’t reacted was Kurt. They hadn’t been in contact since the New Directions party, going back to the silence between them and avoiding each other in the hallways of NYADA. Even Rachel had stopped Blaine and congratulated him on his relationship, telling him something about a guy named Jesse that she had dated in her sophomore year, and how true love can overcome differences until the other person cracks an egg on top of your head. Blaine hadn’t known what to say, so he only hugged and thanked her.

Winter marched on and it was almost warm outside again when Kurt approached him inside a coffee shop near NYADA.

Sebastian hadn’t been able to meet him for coffee, apologizing over the phone because he had an impromptu first lacrosse practice of the year. Blaine had rolled his eyes but told him that it was no big deal; he would just do his homework alone today. The peaceful silence inside the coffee shop was startled when a chair pulled up opposite Blaine and Kurt sat down.

“Oh, hey,” Blaine said, not knowing how to react to his ex after months of not speaking to each other.

 “I heard you two are actually dating now,” Kurt said before taking a sip of his coffee, not beating around the bush at all and coming straight out with what he wanted to talk about.

“Yeah, for a few months now,” Blaine answered, biting his lip while watching Kurt’s face intently, trying to figure out what he was thinking. There used to be a time where he was able to read every emotion off Kurt’s face, but they both had changed a lot during the last few years.

“I’m just wondering why him. Do you want to punish me for breaking up with you?”

“No, not at all,” Blaine assured, “Sebastian and I have been friends since my senior year, and we just got closer and closer the more we got to know each other. It doesn’t have anything do to with what happened between us.”

“Also, we broke up out of mutual agreement,” Blaine added after a few seconds of silence from Kurt.

“So he’s okay with… you know,” Kurt said while blushing, making a motion to Blaine’s lower body.

“More than okay,” Blaine affirmed.

“I’m really trying to be happy for you,” Kurt said, “I just don’t want him to ever be happy.”

Blaine giggled. The time before their break up might have been bad, filled with passive aggressive comments and attacks where they knew it would hurt most, but they parted while hugging each other, both of them knowing that their time together had been worth it. Blaine knew that Sebastian would have loved to be Blaine’s first, but knowing that Kurt had been with him before Sebastian made Sebastian want to be a better boyfriend. Sebastian thrived on competition, and Blaine knew how to push his buttons.

“He’s really not that bad, even Quinn and Santana like him.”

“Yeah, I don’t know if that’s the two people you should use can win me over with,” Kurt admitted, smiling cheekily down at his coffee.

They changed the topic to school, talking about Rachel’s performance at the Winter Showcase, which had been as amazing as always. Kurt excused himself after a few minutes, telling Blaine he had a date with a NYADA senior. Blaine wished him luck before going back to his homework, wondering if getting that date was the deciding factor of being ready to talk to Blaine. Maybe he hadn’t been the only person not over their break up yet.

-

“Kurt talked to me a few days ago,” Blaine said, stretching inside the bath tub, his back leaned against Sebastian’s chest.

“Oh?” Sebastian replied, momentarily stopping his hand from stroking over Blaine’s body. Sebastian had had lacrosse practice that day, leaving him tired and achy from not doing enough sports over the winter. Blaine, deciding to be a good boyfriend, had plans to make him dinner while he was taking a bath, but Sebastian had had other plans.  Blaine ended up sitting between Sebastian’s legs, getting fondled for almost an hour, now. The water was barely lukewarm anymore.

 “He asked about you.”

“What did you say?”

“That we’re together and happy,” Blaine answered, “of course.”

“I told you not to lie to people.”

Blaine laughed and hit Sebastian playfully in the shoulder, turning around so their chests were pressed against each other.

“Yeah, being with you is just so awful,” Blaine said before pressing their lips together for a quick, chaste kiss.

“Is my dinner done?”

“You didn’t let me make it!” Blaine yelled, hitting Sebastian again, “Also, I’m not your slave!”

“We’ll see about that,” Sebastian mumbled before pushing Blaine off him and helping him get out of the tub. “You seem to like it when I take over in the bedroom.”

“Asshole,” Blaine said laughing, rubbing himself dry while Sebastian watched, his face completely underwater except from his eyes up. “If you’re a good boy I may let you fuck my precious behind.”

“I can be a good boy,” Sebastian said excitedly, some left over bubbles from the bath on the lower half of his face, “just tell me what to do and I’ll serve you.”

“Who’s the slave now?” Blaine mumbled smiling, throwing the towel on the floor before walking into Sebastian’s bedroom, completely naked.

He could hear Sebastian getting out of the tub hurriedly, trying to dry off as fast as possible.


End file.
